


D'Oiseaux et de Loups

by TheSteelChimera



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amitié Fraternelle, Gen, Usage Généreux du Verbe "Taire"
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:56:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSteelChimera/pseuds/TheSteelChimera
Summary: Une series de petites vignettes centrées autour de Hanzo et Genji en tant que frères, meilleurs amis, et sacrés trublions malgré tout.





	D'Oiseaux et de Loups

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Sparrows and Wolves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874191) by [TheSteelChimera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSteelChimera/pseuds/TheSteelChimera). 



> Ceci est une traduction de mon autre fic "Of Sparrows and Wolves" car je voulais recommencer à écrire en français.
> 
> Je ne vais pas mettre celle-ci à jour particulièrement vite, je dirais même que ce sera lent...

Le tireur tenait Genji par le col, son arme pressée dans sa tempe alors qu’il le serrait contre lui. Contrairement à Hanzo, dont l’expression esquissait un fade désintérêt, Genji démontrait bien clairement sa nervosité. Peut-être était-ce parce-que il était plus sûr de sa mort imminente, ou alors était-ce parce qu’il avait déjà été retenu ici pour la plupart de la journée et n’avait pas eu l’occasion de rentrer pour se remettre de ses activités nocturnes. Quelle que soit la raison, Hanzo n’en avait rien à faire. Son seul souci était cet homme qui tenait le barillet d’un revolver à la tête de son frère, un homme qui allait payer cher son audace.

Hanzo leva sa propre arme et visa, son doigt effleurant la gâchette.

« Tu ne vas pas tirer. » railla l’homme, Hanzo avait oublié son nom la seconde même où il l’avait appris. Connaître le nom de l’énième assassin après les héritiers de l’empire Shimada ne l’intéressait pas,  « Tu risquerais de toucher ton frangin. Et tu ne veux pas qu’il lui arrive quelque chose de mal, hein ? C’est pour ça que t’es là. »

« Genji est parfaitement capable. » Hanzo ne bougea pas, la pointe son arme resta fixée sur le front de l’homme malgré celle de Genji qui se trouvait entre les deux.

« Ah bon ? Il n’en a pas l’air. » Le barillet du silencieux fut appuyé encore plus dans la chair de Genji qui se crispa.

« J’assume qu’il souffre encore de la quantité d’alcool qu’il aie imbibé hier soir. Ce qui est décevant, mais pas entièrement inattendu. »

« Eh ! » Genji se plaignit immédiatement.

« La ferme ! » hurla l’assassin.

« Aïe, pas si fort. » Genji geint en grimaçant.

Hanzo avait du mal à décerner si Genji avait vraiment la gueule de bois malgré le fait qu’il était cinq heures de l’après-midi, ou s’il le feignait seulement. Vu le nombre de fois où il s’était réellement retrouvé dans cette situation, sa déception devrait à ce point être infaillible.

« Allez, Hanzo. Dit moi ce que je veux est je te rends le petit Kotori. » Il demanda avec un sourire vénéneux, « On est d’accord? »

« Je n’ai rien à vous dire. » Hanzo ne réagit pas à l’usage de leurs noms. Il n’était d’aucune importance qu’il les sache, il ne les quittera pas vivant.

The revolver s’appuya de nouveau sur la tempe de Genji, « Alors peut-être je devrais le tuer pour te faire savoir à qui tu as affaire. »

Hanzo appuya sur la gâchette, Genji hurla de douleur. L’assassin, surpris, le lâcha, Hanzo suivi avec une balle entre ses yeux.

« Tu m’a encore tiré dessus ! » Genji s’exclama depuis le sol.

« J’en suis conscient. »

« Pourquoi ? » Il retorqua, « Je croyais qu’on était d’accord que tu ne ferais plus ça ? »

« N’est tu pas vivant ? » Hanzo hocha des épaules, « C’était ça ou la balle à travers ton crâne plutôt que la sienne. »

« Typique. » railla Genji en lui lançant un regard blessé.

« Qu’est-ce tu racontes ? »

« Tu ne fais jamais ta partie des choses. » Genji faisait une moue irritée en se levant.

« Bien sûr que si ! »

« Bien sûr que non ! »

« J’ai payé pour déjeuner hier. »

« Ah oui, et c’est moi qui a payé les trois semaines avant ! »

« Ca ne vas pas exactement vider de tes fonds. »

« C’est le principe ! »

« Et depuis quand est-ce que tu te préoccupe des principes ? » Un sourire narquois jouait sur les lèvres de Hanzo.

Genji lui asséna un coup sur l’épaule, « Peu importe, aide moi à rentrer. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce-que tu m’as blessé, c’est donc ta faute si je ne peux pas marcher. »

Genji ne donnai pas de choix à Hanzo lorsqu’il il s’affaissa sur lui, « D’accord. » Il soupira, « Je t’aiderai. »

« Merci, grand frère. »

« Tais-toi, Genji. »

**Author's Note:**

> J'écris ce truc entier avec un Bescherelle et un Larousse à portée de main, mais ça fait des années que j'ai écrit quoi que ce soit en français. Pardonnez moi mes fautes de grammaire et orthographe.


End file.
